


ᴄʜᴇʀɪꜱʜ ⇾ Qᴜɪɴɴ ꜰᴀʙʀᴀʏ

by Weasley_Bitch



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weasley_Bitch/pseuds/Weasley_Bitch
Summary: 0.𝗖𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗶𝘀𝗵ᶜʰᵉʳ·ⁱˢʰ/ˈᶜᴴᵉʳⁱˢᴴ/ᵛᵉʳᵇᵖʳᵒᵗᵉᶜᵗ ᵃⁿᵈ ᶜᵃʳᵉ ᶠᵒʳ ⁽ˢᵒᵐᵉᵒⁿᵉ⁾ ˡᵒᵛⁱⁿᵍˡʸ."ˢʰᵉ ᶜᵃʳᵉᵈ ᶠᵒʳ ᵐᵉ ᵇᵉʸᵒⁿᵈ ᵐᵉᵃˢᵘʳᵉ ᵃⁿᵈ ᶜʰᵉʳⁱˢʰᵉᵈ ᵐᵉ ⁱⁿ ʰᵉʳ ʰᵉᵃʳᵗ"𝗚𝗹𝗲𝗲𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 1-6𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 : 𝘫𝘢𝘯𝘶𝘢𝘳𝘺 2021𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 : 𝘵𝘣𝘥@Weasley_Bitch[𝗳𝗲𝗺𝗮𝗹𝗲 𝗼𝗰 𝘅 𝗾𝘂𝗶𝗻𝗻 𝗳𝗮𝗯𝗿𝗮𝘆]
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Kitty Wilde, Artie Abrams/Tina Cohen-Chang, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray/Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray/Original Female Character(s), Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James, Rachel Berry/Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez & Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. ᴄʜᴇʀɪꜱʜ

"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."

― Dr Seuss

  
◇SUMMARY◇

━━━━━━━✿━━━━━━━

Josephine Brooks was never one for the spotlight. She preferred to stand back and watch everyone live their lives.

Her plan to stay away from the attention was ruined when her best friend forced her to join the school's glee club. Making unlikely friends, and falling for someone she never thought she would.

━━━━━━━✿━━━━━━━

MADISON BAILEY AS

  
**JOSEPHINE BROOKS**

DIANNA AGRON AS

  
**QUINN FABRAY**

FEATURING . . . !

 **GLEE CAST** . . . THEIR RESPECTIVE CHARACTERS

THEIR RESPECTIVE CHARACTERS

**DISCLAIMERS.** I do not own any characters, dialogue, or plot that does not involve the characters I created.

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS.** mature language - matty fresh - racism - homophobia - sexual references - death - etc.

 **AUTHORS NOTE.** As unrealistic as it is, I will not be writing any racism that is not shown in the show. Racism toward my OC Josephine Brooks will be implied but I will not be writing any detailed scenes. As a white woman, I have never experienced racism, so I feel uncomfortable writing as if I have.


	2. ᴀᴄᴛ ᴏɴᴇ↴

ACT ONE | THE BEGINNING

Glee Season One


	3. Pilot

**MORE LIKE BUDDY AND PAPA ELF**

☆

**JOSEPHINE BROOKS WAS A LOSER.** All through her school career, she was nothing but Finn Hudson's loser friend. Now, in her freshman year at William Mckinley High School, that wasn't going to change, and her year already wasn't going as planned.

"Finn, this is horrible," Josephine said as she stood next to Finn and the rest of the football team. They were surrounding a boy named, Kurt, trapping him next to the dumpster.

"Its fine, Jo," Finn said, just as an older man with curly hair passed by.

"Making some new friends, Kurt?" The man asked. The boy looked scared but didn't answer.

"He sure is, Mr Shue." Noah Puckerman answered for him. Josephine didn't know him well, but he seemed like a real jerk.

"Hey, Finn, you still owe me that report on _"Que hace en su verano pasado."_ "

"What?" Finn asked, thoroughly confused.

"What you did that summer." Mr Shue said walking away.

"Almost halfway done with almost all of it, Mr Shue."

"That was stupid," Josephine whispered to Finn causing him to hit her shoulder.

"Its hammer time!" Puck exclaimed causing Josephine to look towards him

"Please, this is from Marc Jacobs' new collection!" Kurt said as a couple of the guys were about to through him into the dumpster.

"Wait," Finn said. Josephine felt a small glimmer of pride, thinking that Finn was stopping them from throwing the poor boy into the trash. Puck and the other kid set Kurt down, and he took off his jacket and his bag. "Okay," Finn said, letting the other boys proceed. She should've known.

"I am so sorry, that I didn't help. But those guys are all twice my size and would probably kill me." Josephine said as she ran to the dumpster to help pull Kurt out.

"It's okay, I get it. Why do you hang out with them?" Kurt asked as he put his feet back down on the ground.

"I don't. I mean, I kind of do. I only hang out with Finn, our moms are best friends. We used to take baths together, so now we're kinda stuck."

"That's fair. I'm Kurt." He said, holding his hand out for the girl to shake.

"Josephine. Hey, if you ever need someone to talk some sense into Finn, I'm your girl. Or if you need someone to talk to in general, I'm a great listener." The girl told him as the bell rang. She hates to assume, but she could tell that boy was hiding in the rainbow closet.

"Thanks, you too. I'm also, a great listener." Kurt could tell the same about her.

"Finally, someone who is not Finn to talk to. I once spoke about committing arson for an hour and he just sat there nodding his head, not listening." Josephine said as they started to walk into the school.

"Josie, I have a feeling we are going to get along very well," Kurt said, linking his arm with hers.

"I agree, considering you decided that from arson, we are going to be best friends.

☆

**"You wanna tell me how long you've had a drug problem?"** Mr Shue asked Finn as he slid a packet reading _"The Chronic Lady"_ across his desk. Josephine moved her head closer to the door listening in since Finn had forced her to come with him.

"I don't even know who the Chronic Lady is," Finn stuttered.

"Look if it were up to me, we wouldn't have mandatory biweekly afternoon locker checks."

"But I've never seen that Mr Shue, I swear. It's not mine-- I'll pee in a cup." There was a small pause, panic washing over Mr Shue's face while Josephine was still confused about where the weed came from. "I'll pee."

"Look, it-- it wouldn't make any difference. Possession is eight-tenths of the law. I'm pretty sure that much pot is a felony. Yeah." _Wait, that can't be right_ , Josephine thought. "Look, you'll get kicked out of school. You'll lose your football scholarship." _What football scholarship?_

"Wait, I-- I had a football scholarship? To-- To where?" Finn asked.

"You could land in prison, son." _Community service, or at the worst juvenile detention,_ Josephine thought.

"Oh my god. Please don't tell my mom." Finn pleaded.

"Look, I see a lot of myself in you, Finn." Mr Shue sighed. "I know what it's like to struggle to make good life choices, and I don't want to see you throw away everything you have to offer the world. I just expected more out of you, Finn." _Ooh, that had to hurt, Finn._

"We have two options here. I'm running detention now, so you can do six weeks after school, but that's gonna remain on your permanent record."

"What's the other option, Mr Shue?" Finn asked.

"You can join the glee club." Mr Shue said leaning back in his chair. _How is that punishment?_

"Mr Shue I can't. The guys on the team will beat the crap out of me." Finn exclaimed.

"Its that or detention, Finn."

"Fine, I'll do it. Under one condition." _Oh no, I should have seen this coming._ "My friend Josephine has to join as well," Finn said as he got up and pulled his friend into the teacher's office.

"The more the merrier. Do you sing?" Mr Shue asked, very excited to have two new members in the glee club.

"You know, I'm good with doing back up, and swaying in the background," Josephine said. "I'd prefer it actually."

"She can sing Mr Shue, trust me," Finn said placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. _Great, I've been volunteered for something I don't want to do._

"Amazing, your first rehearsal is today at three. I'll see you two there." Mr Shue exclaimed enthusiastically.

"OW!" Finn yelled as a punch landed on his arm when the two walked into the hallway. "What was that for?"

"You know what that was for."

"Oh come on, I wasn't going to do this alone. Plus, I knew if I volunteered you in front of Mr Shue you wouldn't say no."

"I can't believe you used my fears against me. I'm gonna go talk to Kurt because you are currently annoying me." Josephine said walking away from Finn and towards Kurt's locker.

"Expect to see Finn and me at glee rehearsals after school." She said when she reached said boys locker.

"You joined?" Kurt asked, excited.

"Finn volunteered me, and I couldn't say no in front of Mr Shue. But if Rachel Berry is annoying enough I might quit on the spot."

"And I won't blame you."

☆

**_"I got chills._ ** _They're multiplyin'. And I'm losing control, cause the power you're supplying, it's electrifying!"_

_"You better shape up."_

_"Doo, doo doo."_

_"Cause I need a man."_

_"Doo, doo, doo."_

_"But my heart is set on you."_

_"But my heart is set on you."_

_"You better shape up."_

_"Doo, doo, doo."_

_"You better understand."_

_"Doo, doo, doo."_

_"To my heart, I must be true."_

_"Nothing left. Nothing left for me to do."_

_"You're the one that I want."_

_"You are the one I want."_

_"Ooh, hoo, hoo, honey, the one that I want."_

"Oh, hell to the no!" _Thank you, Mercedes, thank you so so much._ "Look, I'm not down with this background singing nonsense. I'm Beyonce. I ain't no Kelly Rowland."

"Okay, look, Mercedes, it's just one song." _I can tell that won't be the last time he says that._

"And it's the first time we've been kind of good." Kurt voiced.

"Okay, you're good, white boy. I'll give you that. But you better bring it." Mercedes said. "Let's run it again."

"Icon," Josephine whispered to herself.

"Alright, let's do it." Mr Shue laughed. "From the top."

☆

**"You're very talented."** Kurt and Josephine heard Rachel tell Finn as they stood behind them in line for snacks at Carmel High School.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Kurt and Josephine looked at each other, shocked that Rachel was being so kind. "I would know. I'm very talented, too."

"There it is," Josephine whispered, causing Kurt to let out a quiet laugh.

"I think the rest of the team expects us to become an item." Rachel said. Kurt and Josephine gave each other confused looks.

"Is she on drugs?" Kurt asked Josephine, she shrugged her shoulders.

"You, the hot male lead, and me, the stunning young ingenue everyone roots for."

"More like Buddy and papa elf," Josephine whispered to Kurt. The boy couldn't contain his laughter, leaning on the Josephine.

"Well, I, uh, have a girlfriend."

"Really? Who?"

"Quinn Fabray."

"Cheerleader Quinn Fabray? The president of the Celibacy Club?" Rachel asked.

"We're almost four months now. She's cool" Finn said. "Mmm, I wonder if they have Sour Patch Kids."

"Can we please eavesdrop on them more often? It is so funny seeing Berry fail miserably." Josephine asked Kurt.

"Are you kidding me? Nothing makes me happier than seeing Rachel fall to her knees for Finn. Except maybe vintage clothing."

☆

**"You're leaving us?** When?" Artie asked as they all sat in the auditorium.

"Well, I've given my two weeks' notice, but I promise I'm gonna friend you guys a great replacement before I go." Mr Shue said.

"Is this 'cause those Carmel kids were so good?" Mercedes asked. "Because we can work harder."

"This isn't fair. Mr Shuester. We can't do this without you." Rachel said.

"I was actually starting to enjoy being in the glee club," Josephine mumbled, causing Mr Shue to look at her woefully.

"So does this mean that I don't have to be in the club anymore or...?" Finn asked.

"Read the room, bean pole," Josephine told Finn, narrowing her eyes at him.

"This isn't about you guys. Being an adult is about having to make difficult choices. It's not like highschool. Sometimes you have to... give up the things that you love." Mr Shue said. "One day you guys are gonna grow up and understand that. I have loved being your teacher." Mr Shue finished before walking out of the auditorium, leaving the seven kids to think to themselves.

☆

**"Hey, Rachel is taking over glee club.** Are you still gonna go?" Kurt asked Josephine when he reached her locker.

"That depends, who else is gonna be there?"

"Me, and everyone else but Finn."

"Then yeah, I'll go. But if that Papa elf looking gremlin bosses me around like a child, I'm leaving."

"Fair enough." Kurt laughed before linking his arm in hers and dragging her to the auditorium.

☆

**"Look, you guys, these steps are not hard.** I've been doing them since preschool." Rachel scolded, Tina, Kurt, Mercedes and Josie.

"I'm sorry, did we miss the election for queen?" Kurt asked.

"Because we didn't vote for you." Josephine finished.

"I know what I'm talking about. I won my first dance competition when I was three months old." Rachel said dramatically.

"This a closed rehearsal," Kurt said, making everyone turn to see Finn rolling Artie backstage.

"Look, I owe you guys an apology. I never should have quit. I don't want to be the guy that drives around throwing eggs at people." Finn explained

"That was you?" Rachel asked.

"You and your friends threw pee balloons at me," Kurt said with a blank expression.

"Gross, Finn," Josephine said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"I know."

"You nailed all my lawn furniture to my roof." Kurt continued.

"I wasn't actually there for that, but I'm really sorry." Finn apologized. "Look, that isn't who I am, and I'm tired of it. This is what i want to be doing, with you guys. I used to think that this was like, the lamest thing on Earth, and maybe it is, but we're all here for the same reason-- cause we wanna be good at something." When Finn had finished, he looked to his best friend for reassurance. When he made eye contact with her, he noticed the proud smile on her face making him continue.

"Artie, you play guitar, right? This you could recruit the jazz band?"

"I do have pull there," Artie answered.

"All right," Finn chuckled. "Mercedes, we need new costumes, a-and they have got to be cool. Can you do that?"

"Damn, don't you see what I've got on? You're girl Josie will help me." Mercedes said grabbing said girls arm.

"Rachel, you can do choreography. Tina, what are you good at?"

"I-I--"

"We'll figure something out for you," Finn said excitedly.

"What are you bringing to the table, Justin Timberlake?" Mercedes asked Finn.

"I've got the music."

"There is the Finn Hudson I know and love. Lose him again and I might have you neutered." Josephine said walking up to a now scared Finn.

"Noted, Jo. Definitely noted."

☆

**(Don't Stop Believing- New directions)**

After the seven had finished performing they were shocked to hear clapping coming from the seats.

"Good, guys." Mr Shue said. "It's a nine. We need a ten. Rachel, you need to hit the ones and the fives. Finn, I think if we worked on it, you could hit a high 'B'. "

"So does this mean your staying?" Finn asked.

"It would kill me to see you win nationals without me. From the top."

☆

**A/N**

So this was lowkey short but I really wanted to get the Pilot out of the way. Not much happened in this episode so it's basically an introduction to Josephine's character.

If you give it, I will 100% take constructive criticism, and suggestions for anything to happen because I'm kind of coming up with it as I go and would love ideas.

This chapter was kinda rushed because I wrote it all in just a couple of hours while trying to follow the episode, so I really hope you like it and please give constructive criticism if you would like.

Also, side note, if any of the Spanish is wrong, blame glee and autocorrect trying to make it English.


	4. Showmance

**SURPRISE?**

☆

**"MORNING KURT, JOSEPHINE."** Mr Shue said when he noticed the two by the dumpster with the football team, again.

"Buenos Nachos, Mr Shue." Puck replied.

"Hey! Let's go Titans!"

"Yeah. Come on, " Puck said before grabbing Kurt.

"Wait!" Kurt stopped them. Once again Josephine was excited thinking that Kurt was going to stand up for himself. Instead, he threw his bag to her. "One day, you will all work for me."

"Kurt, you know how much I love helping you out of the trash, but it's getting very annoying very quickly," Josephine said as she pulled the boy out after the football team left. "We really need to learn to stand up for ourselves."

"You think?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"Don't think I won't throw you back in there."

Glee club had been everything Josephine thought it would be. They would sing, dance, listen to the Papa Elf gremlin whine about a solo, and slushies. Josephine was luckier than most of the glee club, only being hit once by Puckerman, and he almost missed. 

Her mom was proud of her though. She always thought that Josephine would hide in her shell forever, only ever talking to Finn. She was ecstatic when her daughter had told her that she had joined the glee club.

Josephine's father was also very excited with the news that his daughter was breaking down her walls. He was in the army, not a day went by where he didn't think about his daughter and how she was doing, if she had made any friends or if she was still attached to the hip with Finn Hudson. So when he got her letter, telling him about her new friends and the club she was in, he knew she was gonna be okay.

☆

**"We are in line to being the most popular kids in the school over the next couple of years."** Quinn lectured to Finn. Finn had often forced Josephine to stay with him when Quinn was angry, just in case she murdered him.

"Yeah, I know."

"Prom king and queen, homecoming court royalty, I'm not giving up those shiny crowns just so you can 'express yourself'." Quinn continued.

"They're plastic crowns that you can find at Walmart, Quinn." Josephine butted in, causing Quinn to give her a nasty glare.

"Look, you're making too big a deal out of this," Finn said.

"Okay, lets compromise. If you quit the club, I'll let you touch my breast." Quinn replied.

"Under the shirt?"

"Over the bra."

"Wow, president of the celibacy club pimping herself to her boyfriend to get what she wants. Shocking, no?" Josephine said, Quinn once again giving her a harsh glare.

"No, no. I can't. I want to do glee. I-- I'm really happy when I'm performing." Finn said. _Finally, I can be proud of him without it backfiring in my face._

"People think you're gay now Finn. And you know what that makes me? You're big gay beard." Quinn said dramatically.

"Look, I-I-I got to go to class, okay? Just relax. Everythings going to work out." Finn said before walking away.

"Eavesdrop much?" Quinn asked Rachel, walking towards her. _Wow, I didn't even notice she was there, she's so small._ "Time for some girl talk, man hands. You can dance with him, you can sing with him, but you will never have him."

"I understand why you'd be threatened. Finn and I have made a connection, but I'm an honourable person. I don't need to steal your man. I have plenty of suiters of my own." _No, you don't, Papa Elf._ "Everyday glee status is going up, and yours is going down... deal with it." The second Rachel turned around, a cold blue slushie made contact with her face.

"Wow, Quinn," Josephine said, catching the blondes attention. "I know you act all high and mighty to everyone else, but I know you aren't as mean as you try to be. You know, maybe if you were nice, you would have more real friends."

"If you're talking about Berry, she deserves it."

"Trust me, when it comes to her, I couldn't care less. I'm talking about Finn. I like you, Quinn, I think there is more to you than you let people see, including your boyfriend. Just remember that if you break down your walls, and are nicer to people, more people would like you. Just a thought." Josephine said before walking past the cheerleader and heading to her English classroom. 

Quinn watched her as she walked away, wondering why the girl was so nice to her. Quinn had been nothing but mean to her, and yet, aside from her side comments, Josephine had been nothing but kind to her.

☆

**(Freak out! - New Directions)**

**"Woah, Woah. Hell to the Nah."** Mercedes said when Rachel almost kicked her in the face. "First of all, you try to bust my face again, I will cut you. And also, this song is terrible."

"Okay, no, no, it's not the song. You guys just need to get into it." Mr Shue argued.

"No, it's the song. It's really gay." Kurt butt in. Josephine gave him a strange look before choosing to ignore his comment.

"We need modern music, Mr Shue," Artie said.

"I'm sorry, guys. We don't have time to discuss this. We're doing the song this Friday at the pep assembly."

"In f-front of the whole school?" Tina asked.

"Exactly!" Mr Shue answered.

"They're going to throw food at us. And I just had a facial." Kurt exclaimed.

"I'll press charges if that happens." Rachel said.

"Last time I sang in front of an audience was during my fifth-grade talent show and I had a panic attack on stage," Josephine said nervously. Finn put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Guys, I can't express to you how important this assembly is. We need recruits. There're seven of you. We need twelve to qualify for Regionals. We have no choice or... the club is over." Mr Shue explained. "I know you guys don't like this song, but we took nationals back in '93 with "Freak Out". Its a crowd-pleaser. Trust me. From the top."

"I'm dead." Finn and Josephine said in unison.

☆

**"Josephine?"** Kurt asked. The two were now at his house, mostly complaining about Rachel and having to perform in front of the school on Friday.

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something I've never told anyone." Kurt began to grow nervous.

"You can tell me absolutely anything. What is it?"

"I'm-- I'm gay." Josephine gave him a small smile.

"Thank you for trusting me with that. You're secret is safe with me, my lips are sealed," she said.

"Really? Everything is still, normal?" Kurt asked.

"Of course. You're the same Kurt you were two minutes ago. A label on your sexuality doesn't change that." Kurt felt a huge weight fall off his shoulders. Although he hadn't known her long, he felt as though he could trust her with anything.

"It feels nice to finally tell someone." He said quietly.

"I'd imagine. Now, let us find a way to annoy Berry,"

☆

**"You two need to call me before you dress yourselves,"** Kurt told Josephine and Mercedes, while they stood in the choir room waiting for Mr Shue.

"Whatever, whatever," Mercedes said.

"You look like a Technicolor zebra."

"You're a hater.

"And I look like in a partier."

"That's what you are, a hater."

"Wait, what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Josephine asked but was ignored.

"You're trying to copy me."

"It looks like I planned it."

"You know what? If your hair was longer, you'd have curls."

"Guys!" Josephine interrupted again, finally catching their attention. "What is wrong with my outfit?"

"Sweetheart, big pants, small shirt? What were you trying to do?" Kurt asked her.

"Well excuse me, but just wait till my fashion choices are trending and yours have gone down the drain with your broadway career."

"Ooh."

"How dare you--" Kurt was interrupted again by Mr Shue walking into the choir room.

"All right, guys. How about a little Kanye?"

"For the assembly?" Mercedes asked, excited.

"No, we won't be ready in time. We're still doing disco. But we can fold this into our repertoire, and it will be awesome at Regionals." Mr Shue answered, handing out the sheet music. _He sure knows how to crush spirits._ "Communication is the foundation of any successful music group. If we are going to succeed we need to communicate. You guys said you wanted modern music, I listened."

"Mr Shue, we'd really like to not do disco at that assembly," Artie said, being completely ignored.

"Finn, you're gonna take the solo."

"What? No, I-I can't do the solo, Mr Shue. I'm still learning-learning how to walk and sing at the same time." Finn stuttered.

"That's sad," Josephine muttered quietly. 

"No problem. I'll walk you through it." Mr Shue said taking off his jacket. _Wow, this guys is weird._ "Mercedes, you know this?"

"Oh, I got this."

**(Gold Digger - New Directions)**

"Mercedes! You are all kinds of awesome and I wish I were you." Josephine gushed. She had never truly heard Mercedes sing and was shocked to her core when the girl started the song.

"All right just like that. Ready?"

☆

**"Rachel!"** Josephine called out as she made her way to the girl's locker. 

"Are you going to start insulting me again, because if you are, save it."

"No, I'm here to talk to you about you puking your guts out," Josephine told her.

"Ms Pillsbury told you?" Rachel asked angrily.

"She didn't mean too. She had the bulimia pamphlet out on her desk when I went in for my weekly meeting." Josephine said.

"Why do you care, I thought you hated me. And besides, it was once and I'll never do it again."

"I do hate you," Josephine said causing Rachel to roll her eyes and turn to walk away before Josephine grabbed her arm. "I hate you, but like it or not, we're stuck together. And as much as I love Finn, he is not worth it. Okay, it may seem like it now, but he's really not that big of a catch."

"Where are you going with this?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, you are beautiful, and you are so incredibly talented. Yeah, you're obnoxious personality totally takes away from how awesome you could be, but you're still beautiful. And you shouldn't change yourself for anyone but you." Josephine told her. 

"Thanks, that means a lot."

"You're welcome. But if you tell anyone this conversation happened, I will end you." Josephine said before walking away, leaving Rachel Berry in a much better mood.

☆

**"I officially call this meeting of glee club in session,"** Rachel announced to the other five who were seated on the bleachers in the gym.

"But Mr Shuester isn't here," Arties said.

"Mr Shuester isn't coming. I paid a freshman to ask him for help with irregular verbs."

"I'm so sick of hearing you squawk, Eva Peron." Mercedes groaned.

"Let her talk," Finn said.

"I don't wanna hear you either, buddy," Josephine said making Finn push her shoulder.

"I have another idea for the assembly."

"Can I once again stress my most strenuous objections to this attempted suicide?" Artie asked rhetorically.

"They're not going to kill us. Because we're gonna give them what they want." Rachel exclaimed.

"Blood." Kurt and Josephine said with blank expressions.

"Better. Sex"

"All right, I don't think I really need to voice how terrible of an idea this is," Josephine announced to the group, assuming they would agree with her.

"It's better than disco," Finn told her.

"No, it isn't. You guys can all flaunt your, and I can't stress this enough, underage bodies on that stage, but I won't." No longer liking her surroundings, Josephine got up and left the gymnasium. She blindly walked through the hallways, wondering if she should tell Mr Shuester about Rachels plans to sell sex at the assembly. Not paying attention to where she was going, she turned a corner running into someone.

"Jeez, watch where you're going." 

"Oh wonderful, it's you," Josephine said when she noticed that she ran into none other than Quinn Fabray.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked her.

"What? Nothing, sorry for running into you." Josephine said. Quinn was about to continue walking when the curly-haired girl stopped her. "Wait! Actually, I have a question."

"What?" Quinn asked turning back around to look at the girl.

"Theoretically, if someone you really hated came up with an idea that could embarrass them and all your friends, would you let them go through with it?"

"Was it Rachel who came up with the idea?"

"It was a theoretical question, but let's say, yes," Josephine answered.

"Let her do it," Quinn said.

"Ok, thanks." The two were enveloped in awkward silence, both just looking at each other not really knowing that to say.

"Was that it?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, yeah that was- that was it." Josephine stuttered. As Quinn walked in the opposite direction Josephine watched her. _Why did I get so nervous?_

☆

**"Silence, children.** Silence." Principle Figgins said into the mic to start the assembly. "First an announcement. The toilets are broken again. We are fixing the problem, but let me warn you. There will be zero tolerance for anyone soiling school grounds. We're not going to have a repeat of last time. We have a treat for you guys today. Mr Shuester."

"Yay, Glee! Glee kids, hooray!" Josephine turned her head to see Ms Pillsbury cheering on the glee kids. _God, she is such a sad woman._

 _"_ Hi, Uh, when I went to school here, Glee Club ruled this place. And we're on our way back. But we need some recruits to join the party. Now I could tell you all about how great Glee is, but, uh, I think I'm gonna let some friends of mine show you instead." After Mr Shuester introduced the New Directions, he moved to the bleachers and sat next to Josephine.

"Josie? Why aren't you backstage?"

"I'm so sorry Mr Shue, it wasn't my idea."

_"Get up on this!"_

**(Push It - New Directions)**

Josephine was horrified by what she had just witnessed. She knew they were going to sell sex, but she didn't realise that it would be so scarring to watch.

"Yes!" Jacob Ben Israel screamed, causing the rest of the people in the gym to start cheering.

"You knew this was going on and didn't tell me?" Mr Shue asked Joesphine.

"Surprise?"

☆

**A/N**

I forgot how boring the beginning of the show is. Anywhore, I hope this chapter was better than the last one.

I know Kurt coming out to her seemed kinds rushed, but I wanted Josie to be the first to know because it's very important for a later plot.

Also, I already love Quinn and Josie and I can't wait for them to get together even though this is my own book.

Please, please PLEASE, spam the comments. I love it.

Thank you so much for ready.

TPWK 


	5. Acafellas

**WHO'S DAKOTA STANLEY?**

☆

**"You joined the glee club?"** Josephine asked Quinn. Josephine had hunted her down the moment she found out and the two were now standing at Quinn's locker. "Won't Coach Sylvester shiv you?"

"I didn't do it because I wanted to. I did it so Berry would stay away from Finn." 

"That psycho gremlin is crazy. She won't care that you're there. If anything it will make her want him more." Josephine was right. Rachel Berry was crazy, and nothing would stop her from taking Finn away from the blonde girl.

"Then you should help me with something," Quinn said.

"Yeah... no. I'm not doing that."

"You don't even know what I would have you do."

"Berry scares me. She'll probably send me to a crack house or something." Josephine said, shivering at the thought. "What would you have me do anyway?"

"Help me convince Berry that we need to get Dakota Stanley to choreograph for us," Quinn answered.

"Wow, I would just love to do that." Josephine paused, thinking for a moment. "Who's Dakota Stanley?"

"He was the understudy for the Candelabra in Beauty and the Beast, on Broadway. He choreographs for Vocal Adrenaline." Josephine stayed silent. "Are you kidding me?"

"Why do we need him anyway? What's wrong with Mr Shue?"

"Besides that fact that he spends all his free time hanging out with high schoolers?" Quinn asked.

"That's fair."

"His choreography is completely unoriginal and boring." Quinn finished.

"Well duh. He's a glee club coach, what did you expect?" Josephine deadpanned.

"Not much."

☆

**"Five, six, seven, eight.** Step and step. Step and Step. And turn it around. Down and up. And hit, hit... down.. hit..." Mr Shue instructed. Quinn and Josephine made eye contact, both very bored with the whole thing.

"Can we stop, please?" Rachel interrupted.

"You don't have to ask me every time for permission to go to the bathroom, Rachel. You can just go."

"It's not my bladder. It's the choreography."

"Ok, what's wrong with the choreography?" Mr Shue asked.

"We can't compete with Vocal Adrenaline with these steps. You're a great vocal coach, Mr Shue, but you're not a trained choreographer." Rachel continued. "That's what we need to be the best. We need Dakota Stanley."

"No, she didn't," Josephine whispered to herself. _I didn't know she was actually going to do it._

"Just because he understudied doesn't mean he ever performed." Mr Shue said.

"Did you ever perform Mr Shuester? After high school. Did you even try?" _Jesus, Quinn, you can be so mean._ The bell rang, making everyone leave the choir room to go to their next class.

"I've been meaning to ask you, what is that on your head?" Josephine asked Kurt as they made their way down the hallway.

"Don't mess with me today, Josie," Kurt said avoiding her question because he knew what insults were to come.

☆

**"Jo, did you know about this Dakota Stanley crap?"** Finn asked his best friend when he got o her locker.

"Why do you expect me to know?"

"I saw you talking to Quinn, did she tell you anything?" 

"Yeah, but I didn't know she would actually do it," Josephine answered.

"You guys have been closer lately," Finn stated. He was happy that his girlfriend and honorary little sister were friends, he just didn't know where it came from.

"I mean, I guess. We get along if that's what you mean." The girl said. She didn't understand why they were closer either. They just kept finding reasons to talk and she didn't know why.

"It's a good thing. Now I don't have to be nervous about having to choose between you two."

"You would be nervous about that? I hope you know that your mom is in my emergency contacts and I can get your baby pictures before you can even say the name Quinn." Josephine threatened. Carole loved her. Whatever Josephine needed, Josephine got. So all the embarrassing photos of Finn would be hers if she wanted them.

"No need to be so mean about it," Finn replied, scared, because he knew she was right.

☆

**The glee club, minus Rachel, were all sitting quietly in the choir room waiting for Mr Shuester.** Josephine was sitting on the floor in front of Tina, letting the girl mess with her hair. Josephine would often look over at everyone in the room, waiting for someone to speak up. One time she accidentally made eye contact with Santana, who threatened to poke a voodoo doll of her until she shrivelled up and died. Josephine kept her eyes down after that.

"He's not coming," Rachel announced, walking into the choir room with a plate of cookies.

"What happened?" Finn asked. Rachel explained her whole encounter with Mr Shue. _Only Papa Elf could screw up a man whose only friends are high schoolers._

"Of course he doesn't want anything to do with us after you kicked him in the nads." Finn lectured.

"Then why did he thank me?" Rachel asked. _He's a weird dude._

"The goal is to win. And now that Mr Shuester has agreed to let us hire Dakota Stanley, we can." _Don't look up, she will kill you._

"But he doesn't was us too. He just doesn't have the confidence to coach us anymore." Finn said. "Guys are real sensitive when it comes to this kind of stuff."

"And that's my fault?" Rachel asked.

"You're the one waltzing in here with a plate of "I'm sorry" cookies." Josephine butted in.

"I'm bored," Quinn announced, standing from her chair. "All those in favour of hiring Dakota Stanley?" Everyone except Finn and Josie rose their hands. The two made eye contact, admitting defeat as the bell rang.

"That was really messed up, Quinn," Josephine told her, following the blonde into the hallway.

"What? Wanting to win?" Quinn asked, stopping and turning to the look at her.

"That man gave up a job with better pay and better benefits, so he could teach us how to sing. Yeah, I get it, you don't want to be apart of the club, but some of us do. Don't think that I haven't caught on that you, Brittany, and Santana are Sue Sylvester's moles." Josephine wasn't stupid. She knew the whole time, she just hoped that she was wrong. "I guess I was just wanting you to be different."

After that, Josephine turned and walked away. Quinn watched her, upset that the one person who always defended her was no longer on her side. Even before they were civil with each other, Josephine was always quick to tell anyone off for her. Quinn knew she had to continue to go through the plan, she just didn't think she wanted to anymore.

☆

**"Have you ever kissed anybody?"** Mercedes asked Kurt and Josephine when they got to the boy's locker.

"Yes," Kurt answered, shocking Josephine. "If by someone you mean the tender crook of my elbow." _Should've known._ "No, I haven't. But I want to."

"I haven't either, boys are gross," Josephine answered. Kurt gave her a knowing look but ignored his thoughts none the less.

"Alright, stop it right there, Mercedes," Kurt said when he noticed the girl watching Santana and Puck down the hall. "We are in glee club. That means we are at the bottom of the social heap. Special ed kids will get more play than we will. The only that gets me by is my knowledge that we are superior to all of them." Kurt grabbed Mercedes and Josephine and linked their arms to drag them down the hallway. 

"What are you wearing on our Operation Dakota Stanley field trip?" Kurt asked the girls.

"Is there a dress code?" Mercedes asked, laughing.

"No, but every moment of your life is an opportunity for fashion. We'll hot the mall after school. Meet us at lunch." Kurt told Mercedes before grabbing Josephine and dragging her down another hallway.

"Please don't make me go with you."

"Don't fight the power of fashion, Josie. You know you want new clothes."

"I have no problem with shopping, I just have a problem with shopping with you. You always get mad me." Josephine said.

"Because you can't dress." 

"Excuse me-"

☆

**"Damn, Kurt, this car is fly,"** Mercedes said as all the girls and Kurt got to Carmel High.

"My dad got it for my sweet sixteen after I swore to stop wearing formfitting sweaters that stop at the knee." Kurt turned to see all the girls giving him strange looks, seeing that he was wearing exactly that. "What he doesn't know doesn't hurt him."

"Are we even sure they're rehearsing today?" Quinn asked when they all started making their way towards the school.

"Vocal Adrenaline rehearses every day from 2:30 until midnight," Rachel answered

"I'm just so nervous these Vocal adrenaline kids are gonna laugh at us," Mercedes said as she linked her arm with Kurt's. Josephine had noticed the weird looks Mercedes had been giving Kurt. Josephine would never tell her why Kurt wasn't interested, she just hoped Kurt would tell Mercedes something before she got her heartbroken. "They're so cool and popular, and we look like we just stepped off the short bus."

"Those sweaty Nazis have just had more time to practice. We have more heart. And you don't look touched in the head. That outfit is amazing." Kurt told her. Josephine noticed Mercedes look towards the three cheerleaders, causing them to smile at her and nod. _Oh no._

"So would you ever, you know, want to hang out?" Mercedes asked Kurt.

"Come over. It's Liza Minnelli week on AMC!" _Kurt are you blind?_

"Guys!" Rachel interrupted., motioning to the two girls by the trash. One was throwing up while the other held her hair. "That's Andrea Cohen. She won outstanding soloist last year at Absolutely Tampastic."

"Why do you just know this?" Josephine asked though she was ignored

"You can't leave rehearsals for any reason." Andrea's teammate, who was holding her hair, told her. "That includes heat exhaustion or Crohn's disease."

"Are you guys Vocal Adrenaline?" _Read the room, Rachel._ "We'd like to talk to Dakota Stanley about choreography for our glee club."

"Don't," Andrea told the. "He's a monster."

The New Directions ignored her and went into the school's auditorium to watch Vocal Adrenaline perform.

"Are we even allowed to be in here?" Josephine asked, but she was once again, ignored.

**(Mercy - Vocal Adrenaline)**

"Mr Stanley, we're the McKinley High glee club." Rachel said as she led everyone to follow the man to his car.

"No interviews."

"We'd like you to choreograph for us," Tina told him. _Where the hell did her stutter go?_

"Look my fee is $8,000 per number, plus a $10,000 bonus if you place in the top three. And with Dakota Stanley, you will place at the top three. Move it." Dakota told them. The eight kids stood in silence for a moment, before Josephine decided to break it.

"That woman was way too hot to be with that elf." They all turned to Josephine with strange looks. "What? Are you gonna tell me that I'm wrong?"

"How are we gonna get $8,000?" Rachel asked.

☆

**"Are you still mad at me?"** Quinn asked Josephine as they washed the car they were assigned to.

"Well here we are, washing a car so we can afford to hire Dakota Stanley, so he can tear apart the glee club. So, yeah, I'm still mad."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because of Kurt. He's been forcing me into doing all this stuff." Josephine answered. "Why do you listen to Sylvester? She's awful to you."

"I don't know," Quinn answered.

"Wouldn't you rather be apart of something with people who care about you? One mistake, and Sue can take everything from you." Josephine said. The two made eye contact and had gone silent again. They kept looking at each other until they hear glass shattering from where Kurt and Mercedes were.

"You busted my window. How could you do that? You busted my window!" Kurt said angrily.

"Well, you busted my heart. Hm!" Mercedes said before walking away.

"Wow, another point to Quinn Fabray and her goons." Josephine sneered before walking over to Kurt so he could rant to her.

☆

**The New Directions all stood in a line in front of Dakota Stanley as he handed them all folders, skipping Artie, Josephine and the cheerleaders.**

"Okay, please examine your personalized menus. This is what you will be eating for the next six months." He told them.

"Um, mine just says coffee," Mercedes said.

"Mm-hmm."

"What's smelt?" Rachel asked.

"A pungent, low carb freshwater fish," Dakota said. "Okay, let's start with today's business. Artie, you're cut. You're not trying hard enough."

"At what?" Artie asked.

"At walking. We cant be wheeling you around during every number. It throws off the whole dynamic and its depressing."

"So you're kicking him out?" Mercedes asked defensively.

"Mm-hmm. Also you. Youse got to go, Effie." Dakota said.

"You can't kick people out of glee club because you don't like the way they look," Kurt said.

"Uh, why don't you shut your face-gash and stay away from aerosol cans because you could burst into flames at any second."

"Hey, that is completely uncalled for." Josephine butt in.

"You- you can stay. But whenever you eat, make sure to purge afterwards." Dakota told her.

"You three-- you're great. You're perfect. Seriously. Don't change a thing." He told Quinn, Santana and Brittany.

"Uh you-- ew, nose job," Dakota said, facing Rachel.

"Now just hold on a second." Finn interrupted.

"What? What was that, Frankenteen? Why don't you, uh, wipe that dopey look off your face and get some lotion for those knuckles you've been dragging on the ground."

"What's wrong with you?" Finn asked.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me is that you're freakishly tall. I feel like a woodland creature."

"You look like a woodland creature," Josephine stated.

"Um, am I hurting your feelings? Did I say something wrong?" Dakota asked. "Because I thought you wanted somebody who respected you enough to tell you the truth. But maybe you don't have the confidence to hear it, hmm? Maybe you need somebody whos going to lie to you and tell you things like, "You got what it takes." But you know what? As far as I can see, you don't. So, why don't you just take a little second, take a breather, and ask yourself, "Do I wanna be a winner... or not?", " Dakota lectured.

"Screw this. I quit." Finn said, starting to walk towards the door. Josephine, Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, and Tina all followed him.

"No. Great, great. You know, separate the wheat from the chaff; that's perfect." Dakota said.

"Wait." Rachel said, causing the six who were about to leave, stop. "Barbara Streisand. When Barbra was a young ingenue, everyone told her in order to be a star, she'd have to a nose job. Thankfully she refused."

"Where is this going, Yentl?" Dakota asked.

"Where it's going is that... We don't need you." Josephine gave Rachel a proud smile, happy that she wasn't going to let Dakota win. "Let's face it. We're never going to be as good of dancers as Vocal Adrenaline. We're gonna win because... we're different. And that's what makes us special."

"They told J.Lo her booty was too big," Mercedes said, walking back to the group.

"Curtis Mayfield was more successful after he became paralyzed," Artie said.

"Jim Abbott," Finn said.

"I have no idea who that is."

"He was a one-armed pitcher for the Yankees. Pitched a no-hitter." Finn told them.

"Okay, so, yeah. Misfits and spaz-heads and cripples can make it too. That's great. WHats your point?" Dakota asked.

"Our point is that... you're fired," Josephine said to him.

"And I'm taller than you," Rachel added.

"Barley."

☆

**"Josie?"** Josephine turned from her locker to see Quinn Fabray standing in front of her.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for trying to destroy your glee club. And I hope you aren't mad at me anymore." The blonde apologized.

"Thanks. And I guess I'm not, but why do you care? If I'm mad at you or not." Josephine asked.

"Because we're friends. Right?"

"Well, this is the first I'm hearing of it." Josephine laughed. "But, yeah. I guess we are. What made you come to your senses?"

"I don't know. Maybe I just realised that being Ms Sylvester's mole wasn't as nice as being your friend." Quinn said.

"Wow, this is so out of character for you." Josephine teased.

"Which is why this conversation is never mentioned to anyone else," Quinn said making the curly-haired girl laugh.

The two girls continued to talk about random things as they slowly walked through the hallways and out to the front of the school. They were both confused on when the other started to enjoy their company, but it didn't matter. All Josephine knew was that she would have to prepare for Kurt to tease her the next day.

☆

**A/N**

I tried so hard to make this chapter better, but I'm not sure how did. Anywhore, thank you for reading and I love all of you.

TPWK


	6. Preggers

**KEEP YOUR HEAD UP, ANGEL**

☆

**JOSEPHINE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT SHE EXPECTED.** She didn't understand why she was surprised that she had been roped into doing the 'Single Ladies' choreography in Kurt's bedroom. She really should have expected it.

"...Oh, oh, oh-oh-oh." The music came to an abrupt stop, causing Josie, Kurt, and Brittany to turn around to see that it was none other than Burt Hummel who had paused the music.

"Dad... You're home early."

" _Deadliest Catch_ is on. What are you wearing?" Burt asked, walking up to his son.

"It's a unitard. Guys wear them to, uh, work out nowadays." Kurt answered. "Do sports. They wick sweat from the body."

Burt snapped his son's suspenders, nodding. 

"Football," Josie said quickly, hoping to save Kurt.

"Yeah, all the guys in football wear them. Their jock-chic." Kurt said.

Brittany, trying to be helpful, said, "Totally. Kurts on the football team now." Josie and Kurt looked over at Brittany nervously. "He's the kicker. That's the smallest guy on the field right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, Brit and Josie were just helping me with some conditioning work." Kurt said, following along.

"Hmm. Really? You know, I played in JC before I busted up my knee, popping wheelings on my dirt bike." Burt told them.

"Cool. I guess we'll have something to talk about, then." Kurt said, giving a nervous chuckle.

"So one of you two his girlfriend?" Burt asked. Kurt and Josie went wide-eyed in fear.

Kurt quickly took his hand and harshly placed it on Josie's butt, causing the girl to give an uncomfortable smile. "But I'm not ready to be exclusive just yet."

"Hmm. Alright, just keep the music down. I can't hear myself thing up there." Burt said, starting to walk up the stairs. "Hey, Kurt? Be sure to get me a ticket to your first game."

Burt walked up the rest of the stirs before Kurt started to freak out. "What am I going to do? He knew I was lying."

"Well, I know what you can start by doing. Taking your hand off of my butt." Josie said, pushing his arm away from her.

"Sorry."

☆

**"Excuse me, this isn't the right key."** Rachel said as Mr Shuester handed out the sheet music to all the kids.

"No, that's actually the right key." He replied.

"This is the alto part," Rachel argued.

"Yep. Tina's doing the solo." Mr Shue said, causing Josie to look up at Tina with a huge smile.

"I-I'm sorry. There must be some sort of mix up. I thought I made it very clear that anything from _West Side Story_ goes to me."

"Rachel, the world doesn't revolve around you." Josie interrupted, though she was ignored.

"Maria is my part. Natalie Wood was a Jew, you know." Rachel stated.

"No, she wasn't," Josie butt in again.

"I've had a very deep personal connection to this role since the age of one."

"Well, I'm trying to shake things up a bit, get us out of our boxes." Mr Shue told her.

"You're trying to punish me."

"I think you're being irrational." He argued.

Rachel had now raised her voice in anger. "I think you're being unfair."

"I think you're being unfair to Tina, who might've been happy about getting her first solo."

"Tina knows how much I respect her, and I think she would agree with me that she's not ready for such an iconic role as Maria"

"Wait." Mercedes interrupted. "I'm a jet?"

Rachel very dramatically stormed out and slammed the door. "The more times she storms out of rehearsal, the less impact it has," Artie said.

Mr Shuester turned to look at Tina. "Congratulations, Tina. This is going well." Josie quickly walked over the girl to congratulate her herself, as Kurt ran up to Finn who was about to leave the classroom.

"Tina! You did it. You one-upped Berry, got her to leave, and you got your first solo. I'm so proud of you." She said quickly causing Tina to let out a small laugh.

☆

**"You actually got on the team?"** Josie asked Kurt after he ran up to her locker with a huge grin.

Kurt nodded excitedly. "I get my music and everything. Finn really is a lifesaver."

Josie looked at him, horrified when she noticed him gushing. "No, no, no, no. No, you can not like Finn. First Rachel, and now you."

"I don't like Finn." Kurt lied.

"You totally do! Kurt, I love you so much, and I want you to be happy. But do not go chasing after Finn Hudson. I also love Finn, he's my big brother, and with that, I know he doesn't swing that way. I just don't want your heart to be broken."

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Thanks, Josie." Kurt said sadly. "I gotta go. I'll see you later though." 

As Kurt walked away, Josie noticed Quinn crying from across the hall. Just as she was about to walk over to the girl, she noticed Finn had gotten to her first. She decided to leave the two, not wanting to get stuck in the middle of another argument. She still wondered why Quinn had been crying. She just hoped she wouldn't have beat up Finn. 

☆

**Josephine was walking out of the school, trying to find her moms car through the heavy rain.** Her eyes past Quinn's car, almost missing the blonde women exiting the passenger side. Running to the girl's car, Josie knocked on the window to announce her presence. Quinn unlocked her car doors, allowing the curly-haired girl in.

"That wasn't your mom, who was it?" Josie asked as she closed the car door.

"No one. Did you need something?"

Josie scanned the cheerleader's features. She knew Quinn was lying but decided to let it slide. "I was just wondering if you were okay. I saw you crying earlier but Finn beat me to you."

Quinn looked at the girl, wondering if she should tell her the truth or not. She knew Josie wouldn't tell anyone, but she didn't want her to treat her any different. Quinn took a moment to think it over but overall decided that it was better to tell her the truth. "I'm pregnant," Quinn muttered.

"What did you say?" Josie asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"I'm pregnant."

Still in shock, Josie didn't really know how to process the information. "Yeah. Yeah, okay. Um, did you tell Finn?"

"Yeah," Quinn said, beginning to tear up again.

"Finn would have bragged to me that he lost his virginity."

"We didn't have sex. We were in the hot tub and Ask Jeeves said a hot tub is a perfect temperature for sperm." Quinn told her, finally making eye contact with Josie. She knew the girl didn't buy it.

"Are you going to tell me the truth, or are you gonna leave me with the lie you told Finn?"

"Leave you with that?" Quinn said, unsure.

Josephine gave the girl a sympathetic look. "Quinn?"

"Puck got me drunk on wine coolers and I felt fat. It only happened once and it was a mistake. Please don't tell Finn." Quinn pleaded.

Josie gave Quinn an unsure look, silently wishing that her lie had been true, for many reasons. "He took advantage of you, Quinn."

"What do you mean? It was a mistake but I still gave consent." Quinn said not understanding what the girl was saying.

"Drunken consent isn't consent."

"Oh. I didn't think about that. Just, please don't tell Finn." Quinn begged. 

"Quinn-" Josie looked at her friend who was silently pleading for help. She hated seeing Quinn upset, but she also hated lying to Finn. "It's not my place to tell him, but you really should. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I just- I can't do this alone." Josie's phone dinged indicating that she had gotten a text. Looking down, she noticed it was her mom saying that she was finally at the school.

"Let me tell my mom. I won't tell her anything about Finn and Puck, but she can help with the doctor's appointments and anything else." Quinn looked sceptical, not really trusting that her own mother wouldn't find out. "Quinn, you can trust her. You trust me right?"

Quinn gave her a grateful smile and nodded. "Yeah, okay. Thank you, you really don't need to."

"What are friends for? My mom is here so I have to go. I'll tell you what she says tomorrow, okay?" Quinn nodded. "I'll see you later. Keep your head up, Angel." Josie said before she left the car.

"Bye," Quinn muttered, lightly smiling at the nickname. 

☆

**Josie decided not to tell her mom anything about Quinn until they got home.** She sat at the kitchen island as her mom made dinner, wondering how to start the conversation.

"Mom, if I were pregnant, you would help me right?"

"Are you pregnant?" Her mom asked, almost dropping the knife she was holding.

"No, of course not," Josie reassured her. "But if I were, you would help me, right?" 

"Of course, sweetheart. Why do you ask?"

Josie looked down nervously. "My friend, Quinn Fabray, shes pregnant. She doesn't feel like she can tell anyone. And her mom will literally burn her alive if she found out. I was hoping that we could help her. You know, take her to the doctors, help with money problems. I have a lot of money in the savings account, so I'm more than willing to help her, but I don't know the first thing about pregnancy."

Lydia looked at her daughter with knowing eyes. "You like her don't you?"

"What?" Josie asked shocked. "What makes you say that."

"Just the fact that you talk about her more often than not, now you're helping her with her problems when you weren't so fond of the girl at the beginning of the year." Her mother pointed out.

"She's not as mean as she seems. She's actually really nice, and she needs help. I figured I should be a decent person and help her."

"Or you have a massive crush on her." Josie continued to stare at her mom as if she was crazy. "Sweetheart, if you like girls, you can tell me. If you like boys you can tell me. If you don't like anyone and wish to die alone, that's fine. But I'm not just gonna assume that you're straight."

"I don't know. How am I supposed to know? I've never even had my first kiss." Josie admitted.

"Josie, kisses don't matter. Its how you feel inside not your actions. How do you feel?"

Josie thought about it for a minute. She never really thought about her feelings towards people. She's never really had crushes, she has always ignored her feelings. "I don't know yet."

"Well, when you do, don't be afraid to tell me. Your father and I will support you no matter who you love, or who you are." Lydia said, kissing the top of her daughter's head. "And I am happy to help Quinn."

_How do I feel?_ Josie thought more about her feelings towards the Fabray girl. How she felt nervous when she was around. But the time she took thinking, the more she remembered that the blonde was dating her honorary brother.

☆

**Josephine and her mom were sitting in the stands for the football game.** Lydia practically had to force Josie to let her come to support Kurt. Lydia loved the Hummel boy, she thought he was just the cutest thing in the world. Josie often wondered if her mom loved Kurt more than her. Beside them was Burt Hummel, Kurt's father, who was immensely nervous for his son. 

"How do you think Kurt is gonna do?" Lydia asked Burt.

"Hopefully he'll do well."

"At least he's only the kicker. It's a lot less likely that he'll get hit. I think. I never actually pay attention to these games." Josie told him.

The three looked down at the field, seeing Kurt yelling to get his dads attention. "Dad! Dad! I told you! I told you! I told..." Kurt started doing high kicks to stretch, causing Josie to let out a small laugh.

"Oh, he is just adorable," Lydia gushed.

"Yeah? Try shopping with him." Josie told her, grimacing at the thought.

The boys continued playing, getting tackled repeatedly. Through several plays, the Titans hadn't scored any points. They were getting in position to start the next play before Finn called a time out and the team got in a huddle. Josie looked extremely confused as to what they were talking about.

The boys all got back into position. Finn looked over to the stands indicating for them to start something. All of a sudden 'Single Ladies' started playing throughout the stadium. Josie looked down at Kurt with a huge grin to see that he was already looking at her. _What are they doing?_

The Titans were doing the choreography to the song out on the field, shocking everyone. They caught the other team off guard when they started playing again. Josie didn't understand what was going on, but she just assumed that Puck had made a touchdown. _Is that what its called._ The whole crowd started screaming and clapping. 

"There goes, Kurt!" Lydia said excitedly as she watched the boy walk onto the field.

"He's so little," Burt said worriedly.

"Don't worry, the power of Beyonce will get him through it," Josie muttered quietly. The music started back up and Kurt did a little strut to the ball before kicking it and scoring. _What even is that thing?_ Burt started yelling proud words about his son, who had just helped the Titans win for the first time. 

Josie went to look down at Quinn when she saw her kissing Finn. After a lot of thinking about her feelings, she thought she had figured them out. But her heart falling to her stomach when seeing the two kiss told her otherwise.

"Josie?" Her mom said when she noticed the sad expression on her daughter's face. She followed Josie's eyes to see Quinn and Finn. "Are you ok?"

"I really don't want to talk about it right now. Can we just, congratulate Kurt and go home?"

"Yeah, let's go," Lydia said, grabbing her daughter's hand and leading her down the bleachers.

☆

**Lydia walked into her daughter's room to see her sitting at her desk with her homework.** She looked at the sad girl and sat on her bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I have no reason to be upset. What did I expect? I just feel, stupid." Josie admitted, turning her chair to face her mom.

"It's not stupid. You can't expect yourself to just ignore your feelings. You'll find-" Josie cut her off.

"What, mom? I'll find someone, someday, and fall in love and get married? Well, news flash, we live in Ohio."

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Why can't I like boys? What is it about me that just can't seem to take the easy way out?" Josie asked rhetorically, tears coming to her eyes. "And why do I have to like her?"

"There is no easy way out, honey. I know this whole situation is hard to come to terms with, but you need to be true to yourself. You don't like boys, so what? Boys suck. They're messy, they don't put the toilet seat down, and when they try to cook they end up almost burning down the kitchen." Lydia said. Josie let out a laugh at the mention of her father's mistake. "You need to be you. And your dad and I will love you just the same. Because you are the same baby that I held in the hospital when you were born, and now you've grown up, and you have discovered your true self, and I am so proud of you. But you need to be proud of yourself."

Josie stayed silent for a minute, really processing what her mother had just told her. _She had no reason to be ashamed. She needed to be proud of her true self._ Josie jumped out of her chair and into her mother's arms. She felt safe in her mother arms.

Josie let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding in. "I love you, mom." She whispered.

"I love you too," Lydia said back, continuing to hold her daughter for as long as she would let her, knowing now that Josie was no longer a little girl.

☆

**Josie was standing with Kurt at his locker.** She wanted to tell him what she had told her mom the night before but she didn't really know how to start the conversation. Deep in thought, she trailed her eyes down the hallway to see Quinn and Finn in the middle of a conversation.

Kurt turned away from his locker to tell ask Josie a question about glee club when he noticed her staring at something. He followed her line of sight to see that she was staring at the couple. He turned back to the girl finally breaking the silence. "Alright, spill."

"What are you talking about?" Josie asked quickly averting her eyes from the two.

"Why are you acting so weird today?"

"I, um, came out to my mom last night," Josie told him, looking him in the eyes to see a reaction.

Kurt looked at her excited with her new information. "Came out? Came out as what?"

"I like girls." It felt weirdly natural coming out of her mouth even though she had never said the sentence before.

Kurt was overjoyed with her realization. Of course, he already knew, seeing as his gaydar went haywire around her. "I'm so proud of you! Thank you for telling me. Does anyone else know?"

"I don't feel like announcing it like a proclamation, so everyone will just have to find out on their own. I did tell Finn though, on the way to school this morning. He wasn't surprised." Josie laughed.

"Does Quinn know?" Kurt asked hesitantly. Josie's nervous look answering his question for her. "I think you should tell her. Considering you were just staring longingly at her and Finn."

"Is it that obvious? I only realise I liked her a couple of days ago." Josie whined.

Kurt gave her a slightly sympathetic look. "You are so lucky Finn isn't the brightest of the bunch."

"Yeah well, you have no room to talk." 

"Only we would fall in love with two people who are dating each other." Kurt joked lightly.

"At least we do everything together, like true besties." Josie laughed as she linked arms with Kurt and started to walk down the hall. They told each other about them coming out to their parents, both thankful that they got good reactions from them. They talked about their crushes on two people they felt would never like them back. But most importantly, they were together. They were grateful for each other.

☆

**A/N**

This ended a little abruptly, but there was a lot of very important moments in this chapter. I really wanted to show the relationship between Josie and her mom, because that is one of Josie's most important relationships.

I know it might seem unrealistic how supportive her mom is, not every parent is like that, but I based her actions on how I would react to my child coming out to me. Which is why she is so iconic *hair flip*.

Also, I hate football and I have no idea how football works, so I just winged it.

Anywhore, thank you so much for reading!

TPWK! 


	7. Vitamin D

**Yeah, yeah. Confidence... How do I obtain that?**

☆

**"Is Japan on the globe?"**

Josie closed her locker and gave Finn a confused look. "Are you high?" Finn closed his eyes and started leaning towards Josie, almost falling if she hadn't used all of her strength to push him back up. "Ok, Jesus! Ever heard of coffee? Why are you so tired all of a sudden?"

"Take a guess," Finn said, rubbing his eyes.

Josie rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. You aren't even doing anything. She's the one that's going to be pushing a baby out in eight months." Josie felt guilty that she was pushing this on Finn, seeing as she knew that the baby was Puck's. But she was right, this was way harder on Quinn than it was him.

"Come on, brat. We have glee." Finn said, putting his arm around the girl's shoulders and leading her towards the choir room.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Josie groaned.

"You should have thought about that before you knocked down my sandcastle."

"We were seven," Josie argued.

"You still did it," Finn said walking into the choir room.

Josie removed herself from Finn's arm to go stand next to Quinn. The blonde gave her a small smile before looking back at Mr Shue, who was standing in front of the class.

"Competition!" Mr Shue started enthusiastically. "Every one of these people or elements was a champion in their own right. But they used competing against each other to make themselves even better."

"I don't understand how lightning is in competitions with and above-ground swimming pool." Kurt interrupted.

"Just go with it." Mr Shue said. "You guys have become complacent. You guys were great at the invitational, but you got to up your game if you want to get through sectionals. Okay, split up. Guys on the left side, girls on the right side."

Hearing this, Josie quickly moved towards Kurt to drag him towards the girl's side with her.

"Alright, uh, Kurt." Mr Shue said grabbing the attention of the two. He moved his head, indicating that Kurt had to be on the boy's side. Kurt kept his hand firmly in Josie's, trying to take her with him. "Josie. Girls side."

"That's a hate crime," Josie muttered, walking back to stand with the girls.

Quinn caught that and grabbed and turned her head towards the girl. "You can't say that every time something doesn't go your way."

"Why not?" Josie asked, giving the blonde a grin, getting a smile in return.

"Here's the deal. Two teams-- boys versus girls. One week from today you will each perform a mash-up of your choice."

"What's a mash-up?" Puck asked.

"A mash-up is when you take two songs and mash them together to make an even richer explosion of musical expression." Mr Shue answered. "Boys will perform on Tuesday, girls the next day. I want you guys to go all out, okay, costumes, choreography. Whoever wins this competition gets to choose the number that we do for sectionals."

"Wait." Rachel interrupted. "Who's going to be the judge. Your gender makes you biased."

"For once, I agree with, Berry. Men are more likely to vote for their own gender for stupid misogynistic reasons." Josie said.

"Ah... There is going to be a celebrity judge." Mr Shue said, dramatically.

"Wh-who?" Tina asked.

"Oh, you're going to have to show up to find out." 

"Hey, Josie, can you come here for a minute?" Mr Shue asked her as she started to walk out with the rest of the girls.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I want to hear you sing this week." Mr Shue stated.

Josie gave a nervous laugh. "Haha, yeah I don't think I can do that. Singing backup is one thing, but I cannot sing lead. When I tried to sing at my fifth-grade talent show, I had a panic attack in front of the whole school and their parents. Finn had to carry me off the stage.

"You just need to be confident in yourself." Mr Shue encouraged.

"Yeah, yeah. Confidence... How do I obtain that?"

☆

**Josie sat in the corner of the dance studio, doing her Spanish homework, when Rachel walked into the room.**

"Okay, girls, we need to get started," Rachel announced.

"We're getting warmed up." Santana sassed, not looking away from the mirror.

"Where's Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Probably down at the mall getting elastic waist pants." Brittany teased.

Josie rolled her eyes, annoyed with everyone's attitude towards Quinn. "Leave her alone, Brittany! She's in study hall." Josie answered.

"Mr Shuester's right, you guys. We can't get complacent." Rachel said, walking up to Mercedes and Tina.

Mercedes kept her eyes on Tina's nails. "Chill out. I already picked the songs. We're gonna do a mash-up of 'Halo' and 'Walking on Sunshine.' " 

"That was mine and Josie's idea." Rachel said.

"Whatever. Come on. We can do this in our sleep." Mercedes said. "You think those six dudes are gonna give us any competition? I say we just wing it."

"Kurt will bring it. For sure." Josie said.

"We can't just wing it," Rachel stated, looking back at Josie for some help.

Mercedes gave an annoyed look. "All those in favour of winging it?" Silence filled the room. "All those opposed?" Rachel and Josie were the only two raised their hands. "Looks like the ayes have it."

Josie followed Rachel as she stormed out of the room. "Hey, Berry?" She called after the girl, causing her to turn to look at Josie. "I know that you're the star and all, but Mr Shue told me that I had to sing this week. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but will you help me?"

Rachel grew wide-eyed with excitement. "Like vocal lessons? Yes, a million times yes."

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" Josie asked, rhetorically.

"Of course not. Come to my house after school." Rachel said, she gave a small squeal of excitement and headed down the hallway.

"Yep, I'm going to regret this."

☆

**"** _ **Me me me me me me me**_ **."**

"Berry, if I have to say ' _You, you, you, you, you, you, you_ ' one more time, I'm going to show my _fa fa fa_ foot down your throat," Josie said, very annoyed with the repetitions. She was sitting down on the girl's bed while Rachel sat on her stool by the vanity.

"Ok, wow, someone is in a bad mood." Rachel said, scared. "Can I ask you a question?"

"No."

"Why do you hate me?" Josie was taken aback by how straight forward the question was. Truly, she didn't know why she hated Rachel Berry. Sure, she was infuriating to be around, but she had never actually done anything to Josie.

"I don't know," Josie answered.

Rachel stood up from her spot on the stool and moved to sit next to Josie on her bed. "Can we start over?"

"Start over, how?" Josie asked.

"I want us to be friends. I want a real friend. And you're really talented. Obviously, you aren't as advanced as I am and you'll need a lot of practice." Josie rolled her eyes. "But I can help you."

Josie narrowed her eyes at the girl, trying to find a moment of weakness in the girl to show her that she was lying. But she didn't see anything but a sad girl who was tired of everyone hating her. Josie gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine, if you can help me build my confidence up to sing for this dumb competition, I can tolerate you. But if you boss me around like a child, I will kill you."

Rachel's eyes widened in excitement as she jumped up and down dramatically clapping her hands. "I can do that. I don't understand why you would need the confidence boost thought because you are literally perfect. But let's start with--"

Josie smiled as Rachel rambled on about vocal ranges. Josie had always had an affinity for watching people talk about things they are passionate about. Their eyes light up in the excitement with smiles on their faces. Pure happiness radiating off of them. It was a beautiful thing to witness. Even if it was someone as annoying as Rachel Berry.

☆

**"Are we seriously just going to wing this?"** Josie asked Rachel as she sat next to her in the choir room. All of the girls, minus Quinn, were sitting at the front of the room waiting for the boys. "Finn has been acting pretty confident about their chances of winning."

"It's not my first choice but none of the other girls will do anything." The two sat watching as the boys got into position to start their song, already feeling more nervous than they had before.

 **(It's My Life/ Confessions** **\- New Directions Boys)**

When the boys finished, the room was filled with applause. Josie and Rachel looking at one another with worried expressions.

"Awesome, guys." Mr Shue said, walking up to the group of boys excitedly. "Geez, I didn't know you had that in you. It's like somebody slipped something into your juice boxes."

"I'm sure they did," Josie whispered to the brunette sitting next to her.

"Whoo! You ladies better bring it tomorrow. Otherwise, we've got our opening number for Sectionals!" The boys started screaming and jumping around, raising concern form everyone in the room.

Josie looked down worriedly. "What the hell are we going to do?" She muttered.

☆

**"We told you guys."** Rachel said as she and Josie stood in front of all of the girl i the choir room.

"We know. You've been berating us for the better part of an hour." Santana butt in.

"Were they really that good?"

"They were, Quinn. Look, I was fine with arranging, choreographing and directing this number free of charge. But we underestimated the boys. Their number will go to sectionals, and once again, I will be humiliated." Rachel said.

"Alright, now that the dramatics are done," Josie said, slowing walking behind Rachel. "We need to figure something out. We cannot let a group of boys who, minus Kurt, lack any form of real performance skills beat us"

"How were we supposed to know they'd rock the house? They've never been good." Mercedes said.

"How did they d-d-do it?" 

"The real question is, "What were they on?"," Kurt said, walking into the choir room. "Though I've been grouped with the boys, my allegiance still remains with you ladies. They declined my offer to do their hair in cornrows and all my artistic decisions have been made as too costly because they involve several varieties of exotic bird feathers." The girls sat in silence, waiting for Kurt to get to the point. "We all took something."

"What did you take?" Josie asked.

"Vitamin D, the school nurse gave it to Finn."

☆

**"Everyone gets a dose."** Mrs Shuester said as she handed dixie cups to each of the girls. "Oh except for Quinn. You get folic acid. Mama. It's good for the baby." Josie turned to the blonde next to her with a confused look. _Mr Shuester must suck at keeping secrets._

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, it's over-the-counter. It's safe. You can trust me. I'm a nurse. It's good for you." _That doesn't reassure me at all._ All the girls glanced at one another before each of them swallowed the pill.

☆

**"Thank you so much, it really is a pleasure.** While the boys chose a selection of songs that casts an eye inward on the irresponsible life choices and sexual hunger of today's modern teens we have chosen a selection of songs that speaks of the nation as a whole during these troubling times filled with economic uncertainty and unbridled social woes because if there are two things America needs right now, that is sunshine and optimism!" Rachel paused, taking a deep breath. "Also Angels!" 

The room went silent as Rachel stood dead in her spot waiting for a queue. As Ms Pillsbury hit the timer, Rachel ran up to her spot on the steps giving Josie an encouraging smile.

**(Halo/Walking On Sunshine - Rachel Berry and Josephine Brooks with the girls of The New Directions)**

"Whoo!" Mr Shue said excitedly as he clapped for the girls. "Ladies, I-I don't even know what to say. You did such a good job. I don't know what you guys did, but whatever it was, keep doing it."

"Josie, that's what I'm talking about! Confidence." Mr Shue told her. Still psyched on the Vitamin D she gave him a huge smile, un-natural for the girl, causing Finn to give her a suspicious glance. "Our celebrity judge has her work cut out for her."

As the girls started to run out of the room, Josie ran up to Rachel and wrapped her arms around her, spinning into the hallway. "I did it! And I didn't panic. I got through the whole number without throwing up!"

"I told you it was easy." Rachel said, wrapping her arms around the girl one more time before the two sprinted down the hallway.

☆

**Josie was walking down the hallway, on her way to her science class, when she saw Quinn talking to Mrs Shuester.** She stopped close by to them, listening in to what they were saying, only hearing the end.

"I have a lot more to lose." Mrs Shuester said.

"One more thing. Do you know how you gave me those vitamins for the baby? I really appreciated that, but I'm going to have all these doctors bills, and I'm going to need some new maternity clothes."

"You want money from me?" Mrs Shuester asked.

"Its gonna be _your_ baby," Quinn stated. _Her baby?_

"Which means I'm going to be paying the bills for 18 years. I think you can handle nine months. Look you're making the right call here, Quinn. Its whats best for everybody." Mrs Shuest said, walking away from the girl. Quinn stood still in the middle of the hallway, wondering if she truly had made the right call. 

Josie quickly walked up to the blonde, causing her to jump. "You're giving Mrs Shuester the baby? She's not pregnant?" Josie spouted out.

"I can't raise a baby, Josie. She wants it." Quinn said sadly as they started walking down the hall.

"This could really hurt Mr Shue. I really hope you know what you're getting yourself into with this woman." 

"Yeah, me too," Quinn said, looking down sadly.

"And hey, if you need anything at all, you can talk to me. My mom and I are willing to help."

Quinn smiled at her. "Thanks."

"Now come on, you and the crazy lady made me late for class," Josie said, grabbing Quinn's hand and dragging her faster down the hallway.

"If you weren't so nosy, you would be there," Quinn teased.

"If you weren't pregnant, I would fight you. But I have morals."

☆

**Josie was laying in her bed, about to fall asleep, when her phone started to ring.** Groaning, she picked her phone up from her nightstand to see Finns name light up.

"What do you want bean pole?" She asked as she answered the phone.

"Ok, ouch. Go to your window." Josie rolled her eyes as she got out of her bed and moved to the chair she had facing outside of her window. Looking across to the house next door, she saw her best friend sitting in his own window. "Hey, brat."

Josie rolled her eyes at the nickname. "What do you want?"

"I just missed you. We haven't talked in a while."

"And who's fault is that, quarterback?" Josie asked, jokingly.

"Alright, it's my fault. But you're to blame too. Always ditching me for Kurt, and Rachel now." Finn said.

"Fine, sorry."

"I'm really proud of you," Finn stated with a small smile.

"For what? I haven't done anything." Josie said, confused.

"Are you kidding? You just performed in front of the glee club. Just like I knew you could."

"I had vitamin d in my system." Josie said.

"Doesn't matter. I'm still proud of you, Jo."

Finn just barely saw the smile that formed on her face. Finn meant a lot to Josie, and vice versa. To hear that her big brother was proud of her meant everything to her, no matter what it was about. At her fifth-grade talent show, when Finn had carried her off stage and calmed her down from her panic attack, he told her that he was still proud of her. Proud that she tried, even if she couldn't get through the song. He was proud. And that was all she needed.

☆

**A/N**

Ummmm... took a hot second. My mental state was not the best so I couldn't really bring myself to write. But here this is! I love Finn and Josie, that is final.

Anywhore, thank you for reading!!!

TPWK!!


End file.
